Lubes
by otakuffee
Summary: Summary: Club hours are over and the other club hosts went home; leaving Haruhi and Kyoya in awkward silence. What would the shadow king do if sees Haruhi with a lubricant? Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters! And I don't make any money for this. ^_^**

Summary: Club hours are over and the other club hosts went home; leaving Haruhi and Kyoya in awkward silence. What would the shadow king do if sees Haruhi with a lubricant?

Another day at the third Music Room and the club hours are over. "Takashi and I have to go now. We have training in our dojos. Bye, everyone!" said the small blonde senpai that quickly climbs the other senior. "Ah." Said Mori and off they go.

"Haruhi! My beautiful daughter! I have something to give you!" Tamaki shouts as he made his way towards her (twirling along the way). "Tamaki-sen-" Haruhi stopped talking as Tamaki slid a ring on her left ring finger. "Ah! It looks good on you!" he squeals. "Senpai, I appreciate the thought but I should really not accept this." She said as she tries to slide off the ring. "I-I can't ge-t it off!" she said as she pulls it hard. "Yes! It must be fate! You keep it, Haruhi." Tamaki said and hurriedly escapes. "It's a nice ring, Haruhi. It suits you." Said the younger twin as he and his twin emerged in her sides. "But why does he have to give you a RING?" Hikaru furiously asked. Staring at the direction of the door where the king just passed through.

Ignoring the things they said, "Do you have anything that can help me take this off?" The twins think for a moment and smirked. "We just have the thing!" They then quickly rummaged through their bags and pulled out a plastic bottle. They gladly gave it to her. She read the its name and didn't recognize it. "What is this?" They put their arms around her shoulders and whispered. "It's a lubricant or in short, a lube. It-" They stopped whispering when Hikaru's phone rang. He answered it and makes some necessary responses then hanged up. "We have to go. Sorry."

With the twins gone, Haruhi pour some lubricant in her hands and tried slipping the ring off. She is still rubbing her fingers when Kyoya saw her. He saw the bottle and hissed, "What are you doing?" Startled by the tone of his voice, Haruhi gasp and hold her breath. She tried to answer but no sound came out. She clears her throat and said, "Kyoya-senpai, I… I can't get this ring off." Then she showed him her hand. "It got stuck pretty well." "Where did you get that?" He asked as he points to the bottle on the table. "The twins lent it to me but something came up and they have to leave immediately." _'That figures. There is no way this girl knows about anything about these stuff. Lubes! What are those twins thinking? Using this girl's innocence to do this vulgar, no, lewd things!' _he heatedly thought. He watches Haruhi as she groans and struggles in pulling the ring out. She tried twisting it but to no avail.

Without any warning, he felt uncomfortable in his pants. _'Crap! This is not good. *Looks down* I'm getting hard. Oh no!' _He thought. He excused himself then hurriedly walks away. "It finally came off!" He heard Haruhi yell as he closed the door of the dressing room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Kyoya-senpai? Are you there?" She peek her head to the door. "Senpai? Are you alright? Se-" She was surprised when someone grabbed her and covers her mouth. "Shh… Keep quiet, Haruhi." He said in her ear. She kept her mouth shut and her fear was rapidly increasing as she listens to her senpai's harsh breathings. He turned her around and pinned her against the wall. He then looked into those brown eyes that he likes so much and sees fear reflected on it. _'What did I do? This is really not good. I even scared her.'_ With all the self-control left in him he said, "Go home." He then let her go.

Out of the dressing room, Haruhi was totally shocked about what happened. She was blushing furiously and her heart is totally hammering her ribs. _'What was that all about?'_ she thought as she hurriedly packs her things.

"Haruhi." Kyoya called while letting only his head emerged at the door. "Give me the bottle." Haruhi swiftly did what she was told and exited the room. "Glad that's over." Kyoya said to himself as he heard the door slammed. He stared at the bottle in his hands and helped himself.

A/N: Hello my beloved readers! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing! ^_^

I already created a sequel for this but I didn't publish it here at . The reason for that is the MA rating. No need to worry, I published it at where there's no limit to your imagination no matter how horrid or naughty it may be.

Here's the link to my profile: . ?no=1296920858

And here's the sequel:

. ?no=600053563


End file.
